La force Dure à jamais
by Desirae Joy Wilson
Summary: Max, et ses sensations après une tragédie.


****

« La force Dure à jamais »

His fera était robuste alors,

Et gardant à jamais de son amour,

le sien alimente n'a pas palî mais simplement disparu,

Disparu dans le feu,

Comme il l'a mendiée pour aller sur,

Et gardé à jamais lugubre.

Desirae Wilson

Les murs de lin ont été brûlés. Une fureur de folie et de tristesse importune a versé par-dessus son corps. Evan de maximum s'a caché dans un monde de rêves qu'il s'est rendu compte maintenant qu'il se réveillait.

L'air avait chaud, et les gouttes de transpiration roulée doucement et silencieusement en bas sa face qui a été rouillée avec la suie noire de d'où il a couru dans après elle. Il a pensé que s'il pourrait juste obtient à elle alors peut-être, juste peut-être il pourrait l'épargner. Mais rien ne servait, les hommes de feu ont tenu le soutient d'allant n'importe quel plus loin alors l'a brûlé entryway. Quand il a été ramené en arrière à la rue l'embrasure où il avait juste tenu a été soudain englouti avec les flammes chaudes rouges qui ont voyagé par le bois comme le beurre, le faisant dense et pas reconnaissable.

L'embrasure est effondrée quelques minutes après, et les hommes ont renoncé bientôt. Le maximum a vu que les marchent loin du, les regards de bat automatiquement sur leurs faces, l'était par-dessus, pourrait c'est par-dessus, était Liz vraiment allé..

Le matin maintenant, mais ombres pendues aiment un voile par-dessus sa toile d'angoisse. Sa tête a été brouillée avec sa face, son oeil, son sourire, la vue de son corps que la façon c'était maintenant. Le maximum avait dépensé le reste de la nuit au poste de police, cherchant quelque genre d'espoir, attendre Liz pour traverser la porte. L'attendre pour le dire tout irait très bien.

Il a vu qu'elle se couche, une droite de mémoire avant qu'il part son appartement. Elle s'est reposée sur son lit qu'une couverture duveteuse l'a entourée dans toutes couleurs. Elle a souri, elle toujours souriait, toujours riant. Il s'est tenu dans le hall, les murs il y avait pleins avec les images, de sa famille, Maria, Alex, le dos de bande entier au crashdown, et de Maximum. Les images de chaque partie du monde qu'ils avaient étées dans. Nouveau Mexique, New York, Washington, avec cette petite image d'eux devant ce petit café dans Seattle, les Images de leur voyage au dos de quelques années d'Italie, le Maximum toujours les a regardés, quand il était là-bas. C'était comme sa santé d'esprit, Juste les voir ensemble à jamais.

Il avait dit quelque chose drôle, quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait pas se rappeler maintenant, mais il a fait son rire la plupart de la boucle, ils avaient allés à un film, qui était ne varie pas bon s'ils sont allés par-dessus à l'appartement de Liz, elle l'a fait le dîner, et ils ont parlé pour les heures, juste le deux d'eux. « Votre tout. » Il a entendu dans son esprit une fois plus, le repos était qu'ils ont reçu cette nuit, elle a obtenu dans ses pyjamas de flanelle et ils sont allés à sa pièce, c'est là où il l'a dit, une plaisanterie qui a fait son rire la plupart de la nuit et le pas arrêt jusqu'à ce qu'il part.

Il a pris un souffle et a recommencé. Lentement et sûrement il s'est rappelé plus de cette nuit, la morgue, et c'est des murs froids et sombres, l'odeur de pourrissement et le mécontentement, il a pensé de Liz est dans un endroit comme ceci, l'a pensé brûlé dans son estomac, il a essayé d'arrêter, mais l'idée palpitée dans le dos de son esprit.

Il était la famille et s'il pourrait voir le corps. Michael est entré avec lui, il s'est tenu derrière et le soutien offert. Quand le médecin a soulevé la feuille il a révélé un corps de chair noire. Michael a détourné les yeux et a dessiné le souffle dur, essayant de se garder de perdre il à la vue de cette mutilation. Le maximum n'a pas tourné cependant, il a regardé dans l'empathie silencieuse pour son amour. « Liz. »

Le maximum a tenu le et surveiller là-bas longs le corps, il a appartenu à un brouillard quelque temps après, il s'est tenu si calme, donc silencieux. Pas même le son de souffle étant dessiné de ses poumons, tout était silencieux. Michael s'est inquiété pour lui, et a aidé le marche loin. C'était la peur qui lui a gardé cependant, l'a pensé de partir de Liz, encore. Il avait une fois avant, il ne pourrait pas la partir encore.

Seul il a pleuré. Michael avait demandé le médecin pour quelque intimité, et maintenant il était tout seul. Donné l'espace pour pleurer, le fera pour pleurer.

C'était un accident, cela est ce que serait mis dans le rapport de police, un homme sur le premier a tombé une cigarette et a réglé le bâtiment sur le feu. Liz était au cinquième étage. La diffusion de feu rapidement, il n'y aurait pas eu de façon pour elle avoir obtenu hors. 12 vies ont été perdues hier soir, y compris que de Fouineur de Liz, l'âge 25, couleur occupée et préférée rouge, avec les cheveux bruns et les yeux bruns. Mais le monde n'a pas su cela, seulement il a fait, ils n'ont pas su ses nourritures préférées, ou son livre, ou son film, comment elle toujours a détesté les au revoir. Comment en retard la nuit elle le tiendrait, et il garderait son sûr.

Maintenant elle était l'un partir. Quelque chose qu'elle l'a promise ne ferait jamais. Elle a fait bien que. Le maximum a pensé de détester elle, mais il ne pourrait pas. Il a pensé de faire semblant qu'elle était calme avec lui, dans la voiture, ou attendant juste à son appartement pour lui, mais cela était à pénible aussi.

La nuit avait tombée de nouvel et une couronne a pendu haut dans le ciel, négliger, une lune si faible et impitoyable. Le maximum a cherché à il, une déchirure silencieuse a roulé en bas sa joue, et une déclaration, une sélection de mots que Liz avait dit une fois à lui. « La force Dure à jamais. »


End file.
